A Path Home
by Blktiger Of The Moon
Summary: The son of Jesse and James runs away from a life of non-existence
1. Not Here

Chapter 1: Not Here

Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon, only my oc.

Slowly opening the door to his room Jason peeked out his head making sure the coast is clear so he could run away from this family his idea of hell. Sliding out the creak in the door he stepped out in the dark hallway of his second story Victorian home. He wore red and black converse, with dark grey faded jeans and long sleeve white shirt with the words Nike and their symbol embroiled on it topping it off with a XL grey short sleeve button up. Jason had with him two book bags; one filled with his pokemon, mangas, laptop, cds, dvds, and a few stuffed toys. While the other bag was empty, this bag was going to be used for food and drinks. He also carried a traveling suitcase that resembled a oversized back pack which carried almost all of his cloths inside. Tipp toeing towards the stairs with his gear in hand he went to cross the thresholds, room to stairs even though his room was literally right in front of the stairs so as he headed down he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard sounds and movements of his parents.

After waiting for what felt like hours Jason continued his descend to the main floor. When he reached the last step it felt like that piece of wood was set on surround sound stereo mode and at the max volume it could be set to for it creaked so loudly that he knew his mom and dad would spring out of bed and catch him running away. Though it didn't affect anyone upstairs it did however affect someone or should I say something down stairs in the kitchen which led to the back door and freedom for Jason. As he rounded the corner he noticed that Meowth a white Persian in alert form, ready to pounce and claw at anything that came his way…. That is until he was young Jason fully clothed with three bags slung across his body.

"What cha doing kiddo, its two o' clock in the morning and what's with all the bags, you going on a school trip or something?" he asked walking over to nuzzle his head against his third owner's body.

Feeling his heart sink in his chest Jason patted and rubbed Meowth's head trying to speak even though he knew he was about to start crying, but with a heavy sigh he pulled his composer to were he would tell him good-bye.

"Yea I'm taking a trip, I don't know where but that's half the fun, right?" Jason explained as he slipped out the back door while not tripping the alarm through the exceptionally wide doggie door that was put there for Jason's Arcanine, Alex.

"Then take me with you." Moewth replied placing his fairly big paws on Jason's warm chest looking into his owner's amethyst eyes.

"I can't, they said not to bring pets or pokemon"

"I'm not a pet I'm your guardian."

Jason was almost at the corner of his street as he stood there in the late winter air trying to get Meowth to not follow him as he abandoned his family.

"No, Meowth you're not coming with me, now go back inside."

"Com'n kiddo"

"I said no!, cuz I'm not coming back, ok now go but!" Jason blurted

B-But…" Meowth stammered confused

"Meowth Jonathan Kusanagi!!" Jason commanded as tears rolled down his face watching his parent's friend/co-worker flinch hearing his full name out so harshly by the one who gave it to him.

"Do you want me to pop you?" he asked knowing that was the only way to get Meowth to listen/or do what he was told.

As Meowth sat on the cold concrete all he could do was to look at Jason with sadden eyes as an indication that he didn't want to be popped. Between the three humans that he lived with, (not counting Giovanni) Jason is and always will be the only he would listen to for some unknown reason. Without uttering another word all Jason did was point towards the house. Meowth got up nuzzled head against Jason's stomach, in that moment Jason couldn't keep himself together as he dropped to his knees wrapping his around Meowth's neck sobbing heavily.


	2. Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon, only my oc. So Don't Sue Me.

Meowth sat there until the sun rose above the cold snowy winter horizon wondering if he would ever see Jason again. Moments later he went inside to get what little sleep that he could before the disastrous day really began. It was only two hours before Meowth heard footsteps upstairs as he tossed underneath a blanket unable to get any rest. Fifth teen minutes later and Meowth found himself still incapable of fallen to sleep even though he is quiet comfy in this warm and toasty house as he lay in his "cat bed" that Jason made for him with the help of his mother when was six. With a deep and heavy sigh Meowth got up and headed up the stairs, achieving the stairs he slipped past James running around between both floors while getting ready for "work" job that didn't consist of going after a kid and their Pokemon which happened to quiet strong. James ran an electronic business that built and sold all sorts of mechanical units, tools, and mobile suits, it was one of the things that seemed to keep him around and sane not that his family didn't keep him sane as well, but it looked like he was slowly pulling away from them. For the time being Meowth pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered Jason's room and curled up beside the bed that was now empty.

"I hope he comes back soon" he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to La La Land.

Meanwhile

It was only a few hours since Jason ran away from home in that short amount of timer he had found an abandoned house after having Alex, his Arcanine create a fire inside a medium sized metallic barrel that he struggled to get inside the house. Opening one of that back packs that carried a small cooler that became a makeshift fridge, Jason pulled an unopened pack of hotdogs out and grilled at least half of the pack for him and Alex. They spent their entire time eating in complete silence as they listen to the flames roar and crackle before them. Once they finished their snack Alex curled his oversized body up behind his owner and made a slight whimper kind of sort of saying "time to sleep" or something like that. Sighing heavily Jason opened a side compartment of the traveling bag that stowed away a rolled up sleeping bag, throwing it out in the air making it unravel then laying on the floor in front of Alex then crawling into it as he started to sob again -only lightly this time- knowing that mom wasn't their to sing him to sleep like she always did.

With the warmth of the fire and the warmth of Alex, Jason should have been fairly comfortable, but he wasn't at all. Shifting and turning about in his sleep Jason found himself at his wits end with his restless sleep this went on for a while and after two more hours of dealing he finally got himself relaxing his mass against Alex's full frame and fell alseep.

[A/N] Ok I know its been a long whole since I've updated and it doesn't help that this chapter is like uber short. I have no excuse to back this up and just say I totally forgot bout this story. I try to make sure that the next chapter longer and try not to forget bout it.


	3. He's Gone

Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm not Japanese so I don't own Pokémon. At times I wish I did that way 4Kids wouldn't get their filthy hands on it. Anyway that's beside the point so on with the story,

Chapter 3: He's gone!

"Sweetie its time for school" Jessie lovingly called to her only son, peeking her head in his dark room. Seeing that his sheets were already tossed back in its usual unruly fashion Jessie thought that he was already up and getting ready not realizing he already left. It was around six-thirty, still early, the sun wasn't even out yet so Jessie in her yellow apron thrown over her blood red dress and decided to make breakfast like normal. She started out cooking scrambled eggs, then fixed two pieces of French toast and finished with two slices of cantaloupe. It was a big day for the young boy, at least that's what his mother thought. Jason was supposed to go on a school field trip to the other side Johto Region with his class where he would learn the story about his so called "uncle" and how he became one of the most respected Pokémon trainers in the world that way he would be able to make a ton of friends.

However when your the son and grandson of one of the richest bastards in the region most of the "friends" you acquire most likely want to bum money off you. Moments after Jessie put plate of food on the table she glided over to the stairs and called for her husband and son that breakfast was ready. James hurried down with a last effort of looking like a business man that his father wanted to be. Although James did not take over his father's company as it was written out in the will that was left and did not take the offer that given to him by their former boss and the adopted father of his beloved wife. He did however start a business of his own making unique, outrageous and off-the-wall machinery for a variety of clients.

"Mornin' sweets!" he said sliding behind his wife as he kissed her cheek then taking his seat at the center of the table. Setting the loaded plate of food on the table they waited for their son rushing down stairs in the sound of a thunderous herd of gazelles trying to escape their predator. Seconds went by and nothing happened, both parents called for him numerous times telling him that he needed to hurry up before he's late for school. As minutes turned into hours their patience were growing thin. Jessie being a mother starts to think of different reasons and situations for way her child has come down after being summoned countless times as she tells her husband, which he reassures her that nothing, has happened.

"Maybe fell back to sleep while getting dress" James implies as began eating.

"Well I'm going to check on him" she told James giving him a quick glare she got up from the table and headed towards the stairs up to Jason's room.

Once she got there she felt that something was amidst. Studying the room more carefully she realized that multiple draws had been pulled out and emptied which set in motion her frantic search for her son.

In the meantime

After finishing breakfast off and having some time to kill before going to work he decided to watch TV for a little while. When turning on the TV the news was just about to end but not before the weather person came on and said that Typhoon was headed for the Southwest side of the island and it will hit shore side with the next few hours. Once hearing this James figured that it'll be a normal school day for Jason and he would pick him up at the usual time. That plan was thrown out the window when he heard the sound of his wife's scream break through the tranquility.

"Jessie what's wrong?" he yelled bolting up the staircase in the direction of his wife.

Peering into the room of his son James found her on the floor near their son's bed sobbing clutching one of his stuffed toys that blanket the cover of the long black metallic trunk next to the nightstand.

"He's gone, my baby's gone" she wept.

"Who's gone?" he asked in the most nonchalant way.

"Jason, your son, you ass!" she snapped glaring deathly at him forgetting that her husband can be real dense at times.


	4. The Shadow Puppy Pt1

**Chapter 4: The Shadow Puppy**

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon, so don't call me about it!

During the night Jason tossed and turned in his sleep. Even with the enormous warmth he has been getting between the fire and Alex not to mention the heavy comforter he wrapped himself in, it seemed that Jason was freezing from the fridge air. However that was not the case. While he slept, his mind rioted with dreams of turmoil and despair; multiple distorted forms of Alex circled his owner as well as himself as a Growlith. The spat harsh comments and vile remarks of their survival.

"You will never see your parents again" a darkened Alex with red eyes howled at them.

"You will die here, and no one will ever know" another Alex with its fur dipping blood everywhere and nowhere, snapping at the boy and his younger self bearing his long deathly black fangs. A third Alex appears with his mane alight by fire licking the air and fur around him, though it never burns him. Its face appear deformed by the flames as the wind whipped them all over and across the beasts' head. Creeping closer to the two, Jason snatched up puppy Alex before the much older and disturbed form snapped his jaw shut after spitting a fireball at the floor where puppy Alex sat. Jason waited for the flame mane Alex to speak, thought he never did, this one just attacked, flames shooting out of his mouth in every direction, paws swiping the air with the power and speed of semi-truck. Backing up into a corner of the far end of the house, little Alex growled and barked at his older self in his owner's arms then jumped down continuing his protest.

Outside the horrid dream Jason's body became more restless as he kicked and called out wanting it to stop. Alex was the same, in his original form he pawed at old ragged sofa sitting inches from him slightly hitting it a few times. To them it was as if they share the same exact nightmare.

This only one half because i'm in finals week at school and haven't had the time to complete it. Sorry.


	5. Searching

Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm not Japanese so I don't own Pokémon. At times I wish I did that way 4Kids wouldn't get their filthy hands on it. Anyway that's beside the point so on with the story,

Chapter 4.5: Searching

The search was on for Jason. Both of his parents basically dropped everything to find him. No going to work, no going to the studio, nothing but finding their son.

"James, get the brat on the phone and looking for his nephew!" Jesse screamed.

She was referring to Satoshi and his wife Kasumi, who agreed to be in the child's life under strict circumstances. They finally got married after 13 years of on and off dating and with kids from Hikari and Haruka, which meant that Jason would have to avoid his multiple cousins at all cost. Having all their children go to the same private school that James went to as a child, as well as train under Jessie's adopted father and former boss, Giovanni were just a few of the "circumstances" the befell upon Satoshi and his beloved wife. Some of the members of James's family quiet frequently and openly detested the idea of having their only young recent relative being in the same school with "those heathens" as his great uncle deemed the Ketchum family.

The ringing of the cell phone disturbed Satoshi and Kasumi from their peaceful sleep. Reaching out to his phone on the nightstand trying not to bother his beloved, Satoshi accepted the call without knowing who it was on the other end. The moment the voice on the opposite side spoke he recognized it immediately.

"Uh- James, what's up its like five-thirty in the morning" he spoke in a groggy tone like he just finished getting hammered and the hangover was starting to kick-in. He only heard the frantic yells through the ear piece of the cell.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, slow down and explain from the start" Satoshi whispered brushing the hairs out of his wife's beautiful face. James started again this time more slowly.

Kasumi, laying her head on his chest with her arm thrown across him tossed slightly in her sleep. They had their fourth child a few months ago. It's was a girl round 4lbs, 10oz her name is Chelsea. Not wanting to disturb her Satoshi carefully wormed and pulled him-self out from under his beloved swinging his legs over the side sitting up on the edge of their queen size bed. "Wha- Why do think Jason would leave?" he asked the distraught father. "No, we haven't seen nor heard from him since Chelsea was born." He spoke softly tugging the sheet and comforter over his bare legs. Kasumi stirred for a moment, he turned to she if was awake then continued.

"Wait, doesn't he have a fieldtrip today with the twins and Cesaar?" he could hear Jesse shouting in the background at one of the officers. She was swearing up an ominous storm and wanted things done her way and right away or heads would roll. At this point Kasumi was awake she place a hand on her husband's shoulder, he looked back at her. His expression gave her deep concern, "What's wrong?" she mouthed covering herself with the sheet as if one of their kids had barged in. "Jason is missing, they think he ran away" Satoshi whispered covering the mouthpiece with his free hand. His wife threw both hands over her in shock as she shook her head.


End file.
